


But First, Let Me Take A Selfie

by Bunny_Chan_San



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, MH Naughty or Nice, MakoHaru Naughty or Nice, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Chan_San/pseuds/Bunny_Chan_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Awww Haru, that's really sweet... But promise me next time you'll turn on the heater! If not for your sake, then for mine!" He laughed then rubbed his cold nose against Haru's own icy one. </p>
<p>Haru closed his eyes and smiled as their foreheads touched. "Okay... but I know a faster way to heat us up..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But First, Let Me Take A Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Makoharu Naughty or Nice Event! This is for Day 2: Blowjobs. I know I'm totally late orz But I definitely tried my best!! I would appreciate any feedback you could give me. :3
> 
> Thank you so much to makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff) and Right___Meow for beta-ing my first ever fic!! You two are the bestest of the best!

Makoto walked in the door and announced his presence with a soft "I'm home!" as he toed off his shoes at the genkan, set down his christmas shopping bags, and proceeded to cast off his fuzzy winter gear. He almost decided to leave them on when he felt the temperature inside the apartment.

"Haru?" He called out, wondering where his boyfriend and best friend could be (perhaps in the bath? Surely not in this cold!). He hadn't heard any noises coming from within the apartment, but looking back at the genkan, he noticed Haru's shoes were lined up next to his. He must be home, Makoto thought, and immediately went to the living room where the thermostat was located. It was reading a temperature that was almost colder than it was outside and he shivered, deciding to raise it to an acceptable warmth and go to the bedroom where he could find a thicker sweater to wear while the apartment heated. On the way, he withdrew his wallet from his back pocket, and set his keys and cell phone on the kitchen table.

"Har-mmph!" He opened the door to the bedroom and was immediately assaulted by cold, but soft, lips. Haru wrapped himself around Makoto's body and all the taller man could do was surrender and close his eyes while enjoying Haru’s body heat and clinginess. When the kiss was broken, Makoto opened his eyes and stared into his lover's azure orbs and then started to take in his long sleeve thermal pajamas.  "Why is it so cold in here, aren't you freezing Haru-chan?"

Haru huffed at the endearment—a puff of his cold breath appearing in the space between them. "Yes, but when I woke up, it was too cold and I didn't want to leave the warmth of the blankets so I decided to stay in bed."

Makoto's hand fondly went to the back of Haru's head as he gently played with the strands of hair that were tousled by pillows and chided, "You'll get sick! I'm sure it would have been worth getting up the one minute it would’ve taken for you to adjust the temperature than laying in a cold bedroom!"

Haru clicked his tongue and looked sideways. "No point in getting up since you weren't home..." He trailed off and felt his cheeks heat up as he admitted this statement.

Makoto's heart fluttered and he smiled so genuinely that Haru had to sneak a look back at his face. "Awww Haru, that's really sweet... But promise me next time you'll turn on the heater! If not for your sake, then for mine!" He laughed then rubbed his cold nose against Haru's own icy one.

Haru closed his eyes and smiled as their foreheads touched. "Okay... but I know a faster way to heat us up..." Haru opened his eyes and looked up into Makoto's through his dark lashes. The younger boy flushed at the insinuation. "I-is that so?"

Haru pressed his lips against Makoto's again and let his tongue slip in through the crack Makoto created. A small moan escaped from both of them as the warmth of the kiss spread across their faces.

The next thing Makoto knew, he was being forcefully pushed against the bedroom wall as he let out a gasp of surprise and his eyes flew open. "H-Haru! What!--" Haru smothered all protests as he covered his mouth again with his. He left the safety of Makoto's lips and trailed wet kisses down his chin and further until he found the sweet spot at the junction of his neck and collarbone that always made Makoto's knees go weak. Makoto sighed and trailed his hands up from Haru's hips inside of the back of his shirt. Raking his nails against Haru's back always got the older boy riled up, and this seemed to be doing the trick pretty well.

"Nnnnn!" Haru detached himself from Makoto's neck and threw his head back and arched his back. Makoto ran his nails over and over Haru's sensitive areas (sometimes only using one nail straight up his spine) and used his advantage to nibble on Haru’s neck right at his pulse until Haru finally got some sense back and decided he wanted to see Makoto just as needy as he currently was. He scrambled to remove Makoto's black and green striped sweater to reveal his chiseled abs and erect nipples. "Ah!" Makoto shivered as the cold air hit his skin all over and Haru smirked before latching onto Makoto's left bud and biting down. "Ha-haruuu..." Makoto moaned as the cold was ever more present as Haru's saliva cooled while he moved on to the right nipple. Makoto's right hand found purchase in Haru's hair as he pressed his head closer to his chest.

Haru's hands began to roam, finding themselves lowering to the button of Makoto's jeans and undoing them skillfully while pulling them down, along with his black boxers-briefs. Makoto shivered prominently as more of his skin was exposed. Haru looked down at Makoto's erection and then back into the green eyes he loved so much. Keeping his eyes trained on Makoto's, he lowered himself to his knees and maintained complete eye contact as he opened his mouth wide enough to allow the entirety of Makoto's heavy organ and began to slowly swallow it to the back of his throat. Makoto sucked in air through his teeth, enjoying the sensations Haru brought upon him. Haru placed his hands on each of Makoto's thighs and began to slowly remove him inch by inch, and then suck him back inside with the same slow intensity. Makoto cried out as the contrasting warmth of Haru's mouth and the coldness of the room began to send his body into overdrive.

Eyes still trained on each other, Haru watched as Makoto's irises dilated so that only a thin ring of the green was visible. Slowly and with as much suction as he could provide, Haru pulled Makoto's erection out of his mouth until only the tip was left. He left it in his mouth and watched as Makoto squirmed and winced. Makoto wanted more but was not sure if he wanted to interfere in Haru's plans--in the end, Makoto elected to place his palms on the wall behind him and take a deep breath, waiting for Haru to continue. Haru smiled around the erection and greedily sucked it back in again until his nose was being tickled by Makoto's soft brown pubic hairs. Makoto gasped and Haru's eyes briefly left Makoto's to notice Makoto's hands beginning to form fists. He kept himself there at the base and swallowed repeatedly around him, holding there until he lost all the air in his lungs (which was actually a good amount of time, thanks to Haru’s habit of submerging himself in his bathtub). Makoto’s right fist connected with the wall at the same time the back of his head did. “Fuck… Haruuuuu…”

Haru pulled his lips away and inhaled much needed air. His hand took its place on Makoto’s dick as he began to slowly pump it while his tongue flicked over the slit on the head. Makoto sighed as one of his hands began to card through Haru’s soft black locks. Haru softly licked from the base to the tip, making sure to pass over the thick vein that Makoto was particularly sensitive to and watched as Makoto trembled and turned to putty. Over and over Haru mouthed at the base from the left side as his right hand pumped and his left hand moved from Makoto’s thigh to the back of his knee and gently used his nails to scrape up and down. Makoto groaned and tried to thrust his hips to get more friction but Haru had no intention of letting Makoto have his way…yet. Haru immediately stopped and let go of Makoto’s dick and put his hands on his own thighs and looked up sternly into jade eyes. Makoto immediately looked down and whined “Haruuuu… please...”

Haru smirked. “Say that again.”

“…P-please… Haru… I p-promise to behave…”

Haru’s smirk became wider as his hand reached again for Makoto’s erection and pumped slowly. Much too slow for Makoto’s already edging body.

“Fas—faster Haru…” Makoto begged as his breath became ragged and his hands fisted again against the wall. Haru sped up. Not because Makoto wanted, but because Haru was already anticipating the look Makoto’s face would make when he released. Faster and faster, Haru pumped as he opened his mouth, and protruded his tongue out. Makoto looked down at Haru’s awaiting face and his eyes widened at the sight. Haru could feel his face heat up at his own boldness as he said “Makoto… come for me…”

Makoto whimpered and began to buck into Haru’s hand, making sure his eye contact with Haru didn’t break.  Haru opened his mouth again and swallowed Makoto whole, and Makoto cried out. His hands flew into Haru’s hair as he started to plunge himself in and out of Haru’s heated entrance. Haru began to make such deliciously wet gagging noises and his sapphire eyes leaked tears from the corners but Makoto couldn’t stop. He was so close…so close! Suddenly Haru felt Makoto’s thrusts become erratic, a sure sign that he was about to finish. Haru put both of this hands on Makoto’s thighs again to use as leverage to rip himself away from Makoto. “Nnnn!” Makoto whined and grabbed his erection and pumped once, twice, three times…and released with an animalistic cry that almost sounded like he was in pain. Haru panted with his mouth open and waiting, and was awarded with strings of come landing on his cheeks, tongue, and hair. Makoto slumped his back and watched as the remaining drops of come landed on Haru’s chin. His knees quaked and soon he found himself sliding down the wall to sit on the floor as he caught his breath. Haru closed his mouth and looked into his lover’s eyes as he swallowed his seed and Makoto groaned. “H-Haru…”

Haru smiled and then winced as he stood, his knees protesting from their long exposure to the hard floor. Makoto made a grab for his hand. “Don’t… Don’t leave…”

Haru chuckled softly. “I’m just going to the bathroom to grab a towel and clean up. I’ll be right back.”

He left out the bedroom and was on his way to the restroom when an idea struck him. He took a detour to the kitchen and grinned when he saw Makoto’s phone resting on the tabletop. He grabbed it and went back to the restroom. He closed the door and nervously opened the camera app. Haru had never taken a selfie before, but there was a first time for everything. Haru made sure his background wasn’t too messy before he gave the camera a sultry look and snapped the picture. He studied it for a few seconds and decided it was good. He put the phone down and cleaned up his face and grabbed a towel to take back to the bedroom. On his way out, he put Makoto’s phone back where he found it and hoped that Makoto would find his surprise soon.

Haru entered the bedroom and found Makoto already lying in bed, still bare, and beckoning his lover to him. Haru smiled softly and joined him, where Makoto made sure to give Haru the same attention he had received earlier.

 

*****

 

“Oh, and there was this cute black and white cat there too! I took a picture of him, let me show you!” Makoto bubbled with excitement as he opened his phone gallery to show the photo to Nagisa, who was visiting Haru and Makoto’s apartment.

Nagisa thought maybe Makoto’s cat photo was accidently deleted because Makoto’s face drained of color the moment the app loaded, but then suddenly Makoto’s face, ears and neck were as bright red as a tomato.

“Mako-chan… are you ok?” Nagisa asked, bewildered at Makoto’s reaction to what should be a cat photo. Nagisa knew he liked cats, but this really wasn’t the correct response to one. 

“IT-ITS NOTHING!” Makoto shouted and snapped his phone shut, put it back in his pocket, and spluttered out an excuse as he ran to the bathroom.

Nagisa furrowed his brow and turned when Haru walked in the living room with a tray laden with tea and cakes. “What was all that about?” Asked Haru.

“I have no idea!” Nagisa shrugged. “He just wanted to show me a photo of a cat on his phone and then all of the sudden he changed almost every color under the sun and ran to the bathroom!”

Haru set the tray down on the coffee table and smirked. “Oh. He must have found the photo I left for him.”

“What photo, Haru-chan?” Nagisa implored.

“I took a selfie on his phone.” Haru said nonchalantly.

“Haru-chan, you take selfies? Let’s take one together right now!” Nagisa enthusiastically started pulling out his phone from his pocket.

“No.”

“Awwwww Haru-chan, you can take a selfie for Mako-chan but not for me?? C’mon…” Nagisa started to rub his head on Haru’s shoulder.

“I said no.”

Nagisa whined but finally gave it up as a lost cause.

“We should drink the tea before it gets cold,” Haru stated as he started to pour Nagisa a cup.

“Eehhh? Shouldn’t we wait for Mako-chan?”

“…He might be in there for a while.” He poured himself a cup, took a long sip and smiled.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *Blushes and hides* This is my first ever fic and my first time ever writing smut so please be gentle with me!! I hope you enjoyed it. I want to write more, but that totally depends on how busy my work schedule and school schedules are. Please leave me your thoughts, I would truly appreciate it! (^__^)


End file.
